1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement for providing sealing of an element movable in an oblong or elongate slit.
2. The Prior Art
Previously known seals for elongate slits include rubber tubes shaped for this purpose. Such slits can be inaccurate, i.e., out of tolerance, and their form or shape can change or vary over the length thereof. One or several tubular seals have been installed in a slit or arranged in pairs on both sides of the slit. When tubular seals are made airtight and provided with the possibility to supply air pressure or retain pressure in the tube, a seal is produced that yields and allows significant play between the parts that have to be sealed. At a proper moment, air under pressure is fed to the seal, for instance when a door, which must be shut, has been closed, such that the pressure in the tubular seal does not hinder the closing of the door.